Camping  Sasunaru
by Daisy Darko
Summary: First chapter so there will be others kinda suckish but i still kinda like it:   generes are for next chapters and rating will probably change


I am Sasuke Uchiha. I'm 16 and live in a quaint little city called Konaha. I'm not the nicest person to be around but, well... i really don't know anymore. this little tale started a couple years back when we got grouped together in Team 7.

"heyy! Sasuke!" I heard that same raspy, annoying voice yell from behind me. I turn around just in time to smack faces with the running Naruto and have us both be thrown to the ground. "so. Sasuke! you ready for our first training session with Kakashi-sensei today?" He saidafter pulling himself up enough to sit on top of me stradling my hips. I gave a quearing and almost appaulled look to show him my utter astonishment at him being so comfortable in this suggestive pose, rigght in the middle of the street.

"Naruto, can you please,for the love of god, get off of me?"

His eyes widened and he looked down at our current predicament. "oh!" he said as he jumped off of me. "i'm soooo sorry i didnt even notice what i was doing" He ran his hand nervously threw his golden locks as he said this and even with his deep bronze skin i could see a rosy hue creep up to his cheeks.

feeling the tension as we walked silently to the training grounds i decided to lighten the mood and start a disscusion i knew would get him riled up. "So, you rready for an ass whooping today?" i said with an all apparent and rarely worn grin on my face. Turning my head toward him just enough to devishly glare at his enraged expression.

"Sasuke i swear! i will rip you to shreds one day! you know that? I will never be defeated by you and i promise i will always-!"

"Naruto, you really do have a knack for those long winded hokage speeches of yours dontcha?" Sakura inturupted after running toward us and squeezing right in between our little line. Not forgetting to look up at me and give me that little giddy puppy dog smile she always has on when im around. "Saaaaaaaasuke! i can't believe were on the same team! Wont it just be the best? Ohhhhhhh i just can't wait!"

"yeah." Simple. Emotionless. And giving absolutley nothing away. Just how i liked it. The look sakura made when she bowed her haed down was enough to tell me she'd gotten the point.

Naruto on the other hand wasn't as easily gotten to. He was still having a one-way conversation with Sakura about how much time they were goin gto spend together and how much he couldn't wait to start training. His insesent high pitched chatter was starting to give me a headache and i was releived when we finnally got to the training grounds. But, instead of being greeted by a tutor we were faced with a giant green not stuck to a tree reading the following

Sorry i couldn't be here had some very very very important business to do. You know what they say about first impressions, please dont let this have an effect on our training together. Having said you accually have your first in-squad mission. You will all have to survive out here alone over night. Have fun!

-Kakashi

"What the hell kinda teacher is this guy?" Naruto exclaimed and went on another rant while i decided how in the world we were going to get all of the essentials for the night in these desolate woods.

5 hours and full dinner later

"wow Sakura never knew you can wrestle bears!" i said litterally in shock. we had enough meat to serve us 3 days out here

"well.. you know." she replyed trying to be coy and flirtatious. Her conspicuous action only then reminded me of something. Sleeping arrangements. The logical thing of course would be boys and girls in the two makeshift tents we made but, knowing sakura she would make up some random excuse to come in late at night into our tent.

When we had all finished our meals it was now deciding time i walked into the bigger of the tents and looked behind me to see who would follow, but when i turned i didnt see anybody. maybe it was naive and conceited of me to think someone would immediately want to sleep in a tent with me. i mean that's just the way it's always been. After i contemplated for a while about myself i felt a slight nudge on my back. i turn around to see a very sleepy Naruto and remember that im still blocking the entrance.

"Oh. sorry."

"It's okay. im tired. i just had to fight with Sakura for my place in this tent."

'wait, Naruto just fought with sakura so he could sleep in here with me? i thought he hated me? this night was deffinately going to be strange' i thought as he then plopped down on the bearskin beds we had made and layed his head on one of the leaf pile pillows. I slowly got down onto the floor and layed next to him facing away trying to finnally get some sleep. Suddenly i felt an arm wrap around me and the warm feeling of a body snuggle up to me. I turn my head back to look at Naruto, his eyes closed and a peacful, emotionless expression other than a slight smile on his rosy lips. i put my hand over his an a failed attempt to try and pry his arm off of me. He clasped his hand around mine and held me there in confinement.

"Please don't. " and that's all that needed to be said. Naruto's voice held so much sadness and want that i was frozen in shock. Maybe it was the sleep depervation getting to me but i relaxed and gave up without a fight. He pulled in even closer to me and i could feel every crevise of his body and somehow... i kind of liked it. Wait. no, thats crazy i.. i hate Naruto. Hes annoying and stupid and when he trys to tell jokes he messes up the punchline and when he gets upset he makes an adorable puppydog face and he has beautiful blue eyes and... i cant beleive what im thinking now! this is absurd i cant accually like naruto! but... this feels really, reeeally nice. Just to be held by him. Maybe i should just stop thinking and let it happen.

All i knew was in the morning, things were going to be preety akward.


End file.
